condemnedfandomcom-20200213-history
The Influenced
' The Influenced' are the main enemies encountered in Condemned: Criminal Origins and its sequel. They are citizens of Metro City who have been affected by the Oro's power, causing them to turn violent and insane. Origin In Criminal Origins, it is never explained why so many people suddenly became violent and mentally unstable. During the game's ending, Rosa hints that a cult is responsible, but she never elaborates. Malcolm Vanhorn blames the Oro Dark Primary, who the player fights as the game's final boss, as the source of all the city's madness. In Condemned 2, however, it is revealed that the Sonic Emitters placed around the city by the Oro are responsible. Members of the Influenced come in many types and use various attacks. Introduced in Condemned: Criminal Origins Addicts Addicts are by far the most common enemies encountered in the game. They are insane and very aggressive but have no special abilities apart from a high pain tolerance. They primarily wield melee weapons, though some addicts are rarely seen carrying firearms. They come in several variants. Standard Addicts. They wear black or brown leather jackets with dirty blue jeans, some of them also wear rags, ski masks or sunglasses over their faces, rarely, bike helmets and baseball caps. Many of the Standard Addicts who don't wear masks can be seen to have numerous slash wounds or scars across their faces. Standard Addicts are considered to be much weaker than several other enemies in the game as they have less health and are much more common in the earlier levels, but are fairly encountered alongside Vagrants throughout the game. Vagrants: They are similar to the Standard Addicts, but wear denim clothing and white shirts instead of leather. Instead of wearing standard street clothes, several of them can be seen wearing bulky green or tan jackets and often possess duct tapes/bandages around their bearded faces. Much like the Standard Addicts, they are encountered much more frequently throughout the game’s levels and they also seem to be slightly more powerful than standard addicts, but much weaker than the later types of enemies in the game. Vagrants are probably the most ‘basic’ enemy type after Standard Addicts as they have no particular strengths or weaknesses. They are first encountered in the game’s second chapter. Trespassers: This variant is fairly encountered in several levels of the game, primarily and most commonly encountered in the Metro City Library and St. Joseph’s Secondary School, but can be seen in later levels of the game. They often wear baggy clothing and bulky jackets, usually in dark colors like brown or black. Some wear ski masks over their faces or bandages around their scarred face and almost all of them wear backpacks. Unlike most other psychotic Addict variants, at least some of the Trespassers throughout the game appear to work together in groups, as they rarely attack each other and are occasionally heard shouting commands to one another. They also seem to be much more ‘militant’ than Standard Addicts and Vagrants. They carry firearms in the later levels much more frequently, and are also one of the only enemy types to be seen wielding high-end firearms such as submachine guns and sawed-off shotguns. Scavengers: This variant is slightly taller and larger than some other Addict types. They are also somewhat stronger and can survive more damage than most other Addicts, but are slower in overall movement speed than the other Addicts in the game. They carry a variety of weapons like the others, but have a tendency to frequently wield heavier weapons like shovels and crowbars, or submachine guns when it comes to firearms. Scavengers wear improvised armor clothing that appears to be crafted out of many old trash bags, plastic bottles, rusty metallic sheets, newspapers and various other garbage and litter. Farm Hands: This is the last Addict variant encountered, they only appear in the final stages of the game. Farm Hands wear dark green overalls and black work shoes, some also wear green baseball caps. Occasionally they will fight with melee weapons but most of them use firearms, particularly Rifles. Each type of Addict is slightly more powerful than the previous one. Female addicts are also fought, mostly in the early levels. They are much rare than male Addicts and are only encountered a few times throughout the game. Addicts return in the sequel as a common enemy type. Their fighting style is primarily the same, though they now possess new character models. They include a bald man with wounds on his face, wearing a red jacket with light jeans; a man wearing jeans and white hoodie; an African-American man with seriously damaged right part of the face, wearing jeans and a navy-blue jacket; and a man with a small beard, piercing and grey hoodie with a flame paintings on it's sleeves. There is also an Addict that wears leather jacket and ski mask, who appears only in Commuter Tracks and looks very similiar to one of the Standard Addicts from the first game. Addicts are mostly encountered in the earlier levels, after which they are largely replaced or accompanied by stronger enemy types. Also, one of the variants of Rioters has a facial appearance similar to one of the Standard Addict variants from the first game (sunglasses and same hair style). Sandhogs These enemies are much larger and muscular than most other enemies encountered. They mostly wield sledgehammers (but sometimes can be seen wielding other heavier weapons like shovels and large 2x4 planks, and although they never seen equipped with a firearm, they can be sometimes seen stealing firearms like pistols or shotguns from fallen enemies, so caution is advised) and are often seen wearing a fireman's jacket with a respirator. They are significantly more powerful than the other Addicts. They appear exclusively in the Subway Tunnels. Burned Ones These enemies are very similar to Sandhogs and are large and powerful. They have severely burnt, blistered skin and charred green clothing (which implies that they are Farm Hands who got caught on fire). They always wield a 2x4 Burning and only appear in the Apple Seed Orchard. Rejects Also known as Crawlers. Emaciated ghoulish squatters that are first encountered in the Subway Tunnels and later in the flooded basement area of the Bart's Department Store. They are capable of crawling extremely fast on all-four limbs, but they can also walk on two legs, usually when attacking. They mostly wield pipes or 2x4s, but are also seen with other weapons like firearms. Despite their high movement speed, they are fairly weak enemies and are usually easy to beat. There are three types of Crawlers that are encountered through the course of the game. The first type is encountered in Subway Tunnels and Bart's Department Store, and unlike the other types, comes in male and female variants (though interestingly enough, female variant is never seen crawling). They have a somewhat zombie-like appearance, with very pale, almost rotten-looking skin and white eyes. The second type is encountered in the Library and Apple Seed Orchard. They have a severely mutilated skin, wear nothing but dirty beige leather shorts and have a somewhat unhuman appearance. The third type is encountered in St. Joseph's Secondary School. They have a slightly mutilated hairless skin and something that appears to be black wires or ropes wrapped around their bodies and mouths. They also appear in Condemned 2: Bloodshot in Trenton District, Junk Barge and The Peninsula. This variant wears various junk as armor and dirty white bags that cover their faces, and also have stitches on their bodies. Also, it may be possible that second variant encountered in the game and variant encountered in Bloodshot can be related to the Oro in some way. Mannequins Fought exclusively in Bart's Department Store, these enemies disguise themselves as mannequins, wearing suits or dresses in an attempt to blend in with many mannequins that are found across the store. They walk somewhat slower and erratically, but otherwise fight similarly to the rest of the enemies encountered in the game. As the player attacks them, parts of their plastic coatings will often be smashed off with each hit, revealing their mutilated skin underneath. Introduced in Condemned 2: Bloodshot Meth Monkey Meth Monkeys are fought only in Preston Hotel and are often found running around near Meth Labs. They wear nothing except a pair of briefs and have severely deformed skin due to years of meth abuse. They are malnourished, and extremely psychotic, often mumbling incoherently to themselves. If they get too close, they will grapple with the player and sometimes will inject the player’s neck with a syringe. Otherwise, they are very weak and can be killed fairly easily. Steroid Thugs Extremely large, muscular thugs with chains wrapped around their forearms. They are very powerful and can lift heavy objects. They often charge the player head on, or may throw debris at the player. Four are fought in Preston Hotel, and one in Commuter Tracks. Rioters Rioters are dangerous enemies that are fought in the Preston Hotel, Commuter Tracks and Doll Factory levels. They are slightly more powerful and aggressive than the other thugs encountered. They wear green military vests, sleeveless shirts and have tattoos on their arms, some also have Marlboro packs in the pockets of their vests. They can either be thin or muscular and will wear either a skull mask, a pig mask, a clown mask, or a pair of goggles with a scarf. They also have a burning variant that is fought in the Doll factory. This thug is slowly burning to death and will charge the player in a kamikaze attempt. If he makes contact with Ethan, he will deliver heavy damage. Otherwise, he can be killed in one hit of anything, or will even die on his own if avoided long enough. Vandals These enemies are fought exclusively in the Museum level. They are rioters who broke into the museum and stole various armor and weaponry from the medieval display, granting them extra strength and protection. They can often be seen enganging in fights with security guards. There is also a female variant, that also appears in Trenton District, who wears a gas mask and wields a spray paint can, which she uses to scrawl grafitti on the wall. She also uses it as a makeshift flamethrower. She is much quicker and more aggressive than the other vandals. Metal Bums Metal Bums are homeless people with metal implants in their faces, being the result of SKX's Oro experiments. They fight like standard Addicts, but are slightly more powerful. They are fought exclusively in Trenton District, where several non-hostile bums can be found trapped inside of torture devices in the school. Assistants Assistants are fought exclusively in Magic Theater. They appear as tall, thin women wearing top hats, heavy make-up and purple corsets. They work for the Magic Man and attack Ethan as he tries to solve the Ticketmaster puzzle. They initially appear to be dead and pinned to a large wooden wheel (In this state, they cannot be harmed). When scripted, they will jump down and attack the player. They are always unarmed and are fairly weak. They do not display the level of aggression and insanity seen in the other Influenced and instead are more calm. Condemned 2 Multiplayer The Influenced are one of two selectable factions in team based games (The other being SCU agents). The four character models used in the Influenced faction are taken from the "Rioters" seen in singleplayer. In Crime Scene Mode, the Influenced must hide and defend evidence from the heavily armed SCU agents. In Bum Rush, the Influenced will spawn infinitely and must kill two SCU agents in the time limit with whatever weapon they can find. In Bum Rush, the Influenced will always spawn in an area that is inaccessible to the SCU. Trivia *If left alone, The Influenced will attack each other, which can be used to the player's advantage. *Playing on the Influenced side in Crime Scene will give the player access to a Sonic Emitter, which can scramble enemy Spectrometers, making it more difficult to find evidence. Category: Enemies